


Трое в катере

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Reminiscing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Они все заботятся о своем Докторе





	Трое в катере

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Men In A Canal Boat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465853) by [krikkiter68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68). 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019

Была холодная осенняя ночь, огромная яркая луна клонилась к горизонту. Привязанный катер покачивался на темной воде у края канала, небо над ним было полно звезд. Внутри, в каюте, пожилой мужчина вручил дымящиеся кружки двум своим спутникам.

— Вот так, — сказал Уилф, — Этого нам пока хватит.

Брайен вздрогнул и застегнул молнию на куртке.

— Однако, — сказал он. — Холодновато тут, а?

— Холодновато, говоришь? Да я полночи эту печку раскочегаривал, между прочим, — ответил Уилф. — Эх вы, молодежь... никакой выдержки.

— Говоришь совсем как мой папаша, бывало, — огрызнулся Брайен, натягивая капюшон.

— Холодно! Да вы не знаете, что это слово значит. Попробуйте-ка поработать в газетном киоске, весь день на морозе. Грэм? Тоже скажешь, что тут холодно?

— А, — отозвался Грэм. — Ну тут как сказать. Я же прожил в Шеффилде уже сколько лет, там похолоднее, чем в Лондоне. Хотя тут-то не город. Да и время ночное. Так что… не могу судить точно.

— Ладно, — кивнул Уилф. — Итак, джентльмены. Вы знаете, зачем мы здесь. Нам нужно полное уединение чтобы обсудить то, что мы собрались обсуждать. Это все конфиденциально, так?

Брайен с Грэмом кивнули.

— Доктор. Ты говорил, что видел Доктора?

Брайен кивнул. Уилф выдохнул.

— Ох. Ну надо же. Расскажи, что случилось.

— Ну, — начал Брайен, запинаясь, — это все вышло вроде как случайно. То есть, вот я меняю лампочку, а потом раз…

Уилф рассмеялся.

— О да, это так похоже на него! Давай, приятель, говори.

— … и я переместился. Вместе с моим сыном, с Рори. И скажу я вам, это было самое странное, что со мной случалось в жизни. Я помню, там был динозавр. И Нефертити. И этот странный парень, Доктор. Высокий и угловатый и…

— Ага, вроде это он….

— С квадратным подбородком и длинной челкой. Кажется, в любой момент того и гляди упадет. Вроде как… как пьяный жираф.

Уилф нахмурился.

— Не, это не похоже на того парня, что я знал. Высокий он был, это да. Но волосы такие, все торчком. И он двигался изящно, никаких этих ваших падений. Бегал что твоя чертова газель. Моя внучка, моя чудесная Донна, она путешествовала с ним, вот как мы встретились. И он спасал мир много, много раз. И еще… я хоть и старый солдат, не побоюсь сказать… любил я этого человека. Вот только бы знать, что с ним стало…

Уилф вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, затем взглянул на Грэма.

— Ты в порядке, приятель? Что-то ты притих. Когда ты встретил Доктора?

— Эээ. Да вообще-то недавно. Я был в поезде с моей прекрасной женой, с моей Грейс, упокой господь ее душу…

Брайен положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ты не спеши, приятель.

— Да, — пробормотал Уилф. — Мои соболезнования.

— Я в порядке. Правда. Ну в общем, ее внук, мой приемный внук Райан, он задержался. Доставал велосипед с дерева и появился позже со школьной приятельницей, которая теперь коп. Ну, это длинная история. И вот мы все там, на нас нападают эти сверкающие инопланетные провода, и вдруг откуда ни возьмись она свалилась в вагон прямо сквозь крышу…

— Да, — согласился Брайен, — звучит точно как Доктор.

— Постой, — удивился Уилф, — ты говоришь — она?

— Ага. Симпатичная женщина лет тридцати, я б сказал. Светлые волосы. Большие темные глаза.

— Хм, темные глаза, — протянул Уилф. — Это совпадает.

— Трещит как сорока. И все так заумно. Я порой еле разбирал, что она там говорит. Но каким-то образом при этом все имеет смысл.

— Совсем как мой, — тихо сказал Брайен.

— Да, это ты в точку попал, — кивнул Уилф. — И вот еще что я вспомнил. Один из наших последних разговоров. Доктор — мой Доктор — он говорил, что собирается измениться. Что он исчезнет и кто-то другой двинется дальше…

— Так что, это все один и тот же человек? С ума сойти.

— О, да! — вмешался Грэм. — Я тут вспомнил — когда я встретил свою Доктора, она сказала, что еще полчаса назад была седым шотландцем!

Брови Уилфа взлетели к самой макушке.

— Выходит, есть Доктор, которого мы еще даже не встречали!

— Господи, да сколько ж их там, разбросано по пространству и времени? — удивился Брайен.

Уилф повернулся к нему, глаза его ярко блестели.

— Понятия не имею! Ну что, идемте, ребята! — и он принялся подниматься по ступенькам в ледяную ночную темноту.

Спустя три часа Брайен все еще разглядывал что-то в телескоп Уилфа.

— Может скажешь, что за созвездие мне тут полагается увидеть?

— Я тебе уже говорил, туманность Конская Голова. Вторая справа, не заметить никак нельзя.

— Ну, давай же, — произнес Грэм. — Теперь моя очередь. Умираю хочу видеть, где они сейчас. Райан сказал, что может заглянет на чай завтра, но сейчас они могут быть где угодно.

Уилф улыбнулся.

— В этом-то и есть вся прелесть. Они попадут туда, куда им нужно попасть. Никаких запланированных траекторий, приятель.

— Звучит как метафора чего-то, — сказал Брайен и вздрогнул.

Уилф хлопнул ладонями в теплых перчатках.

— Ну что, хватит на сегодня. Теперь время для бренди. Что скажете, господа? А о пространстве и времени можно подумать и завтра.

— Отличный план, — согласился Грэм, и они принялись спускаться в теплую каюту.


End file.
